L'Enchanteresse Vocale
by lylarants
Summary: "The voice tugged at my heart-strings so intensely that I had to put the book down, close my eyes, and listen. Beautiful. Like an angel lulling me to sleep. And I had to know to whom that lovely voice belonged to." Ever been so enchanted by something that you just had to halt whatever you're doing and just let yourself get... Enchanted? AH, M for future chapters.
1. Prologue

Hello! This is Lyla.

Well first and foremost, I'm glad I FINALLY signed up for (I've been a lurker for God knows how long).

And I'm glad YOU are here to read this. Thanks for giving me and my virgin fic a chance!

**ANYWAYS! Images for the each chapter can be found on my blog. Link is on my profile.**

Keep scrolling and enjoy!  
I don't own anything.

* * *

**L'Enchanteresse Vocale**

**Prologue:**

"_Words make you think. Music makes you feel. A song makes you feel a thought."__  
__―__Yip Harburg_

* * *

Motherfucker.

I just spit Earl Grey onto one of my favourite books.

That voice - like the cries of a tortured angel - so heartbreakingly beautiful, yet guiltily tantalizing. I had locked myself up in the room and was reading Haruki Murakami's Norwegian Wood, and usually when I go into "reading" mode, I'll be so engrossed even my bladder goes into comatose. Yet when her voice weaved its way through my locked door, I was caught off guard.

And so I choked.

The voice tugged at my heart-strings so intensely that I had to put the book down, close my eyes, and listen.

_Beautiful_.

Like an angel lulling me to sleep.

And I had to know to whom that lovely voice belonged to.

Okay wait, don't judge. I'm not a pansy. This person's voice - whoever she is - is just _that_good, okay?

Abandoning the comforts of my bed and chucking aside my favorite book, I made my way to my sister's room. While I walked down the hallway, I was enveloped in the echo of the angel's voice. It's as if I'm walking towards heaven and angels are welcoming me into their arms with a fucking a capella.

I'm delusional.

What is this - cult music? Whatever my sister's doing, it's obviously not good.

I feel like a child being lured away by the Pied Piper.

Ok, this madness has got to stop.

Just as I lifted my fist to knock, the door burst open, revealing the crying face of my baby sister.

What. The. Fuck.

My sister is in too deep.

She needs to be exorcised.

"EDWAAAARDDDDD! I-IT'S SO... SO B-BEAUTIFUUUULLL!"

OUCH, MY EARS.

"Alice. Too much drama. Calm the fuck down. Don't make me force-feed you Valium." I pried her away.

"ASSHOLE!" Alice can be such a child sometimes.

"Yes, we both know I have one of that too." With the curse broken, I turned to walk back to my room.

"Wait, what were you doing outside my room?" She raised a suspicious eyebrow. I don't know how she does that. I would KILL to be able to raise my eyebrow like it. Okay back to her question. Shit. What do I say? I'm not joining my crazy sister's cult group. I'm not THAT delusional.

"I was reading and your music's distracting me. Turn it down, will you?" I lied.

"Oh please, Marie Whitlock is good distraction. Did you hear her voice? It's so... So..."

"Angelic?" I finished for her. Oh fuck fuck fuck, what did I do? Cult music. Definitely cult music. Argh, to hell with it.

"Send me the link, midget." I turned and hastily made my way back to my room and locked the door behind me.

"OH MY GOD DID YOU JUST APPROVE OF MY TASTE IN MUSIC!?"

I'm a 26 year old surgery resident at University of Washington Medical Centre, and I'm about to be BFFs with my 18 year old everything-frills-and-lace-and-polkadots sister.

Fucking cult music.

"AND I'M NOT 18 ANYMORE, DEAR BROTHER!" Fuck. Freaky. Shit.

**I'm calling dad.**

* * *

Lyla: Now that was fun to write! :D Can any of you guess what song Marie Whitlock was singing?


	2. Chapter ONE

Okay so I didn't get any review for my prologue, but that's fine, 'cos I got a "favorite"! Thanks** Nachtkriegerin**, hope you'll like this chapter too!

Oh before I forget, I don't own anything!

**IMAGES/VIDEOS for this chapter can be found on my blog. Link is on my profile.**

Read on, read on.

* * *

**L'Enchanteresse Vocale**

**Chapter 1:**

""_After silence, that which comes nearest to expressing the inexpressible is music."  
― Aldous Huxley_

* * *

"_You're in the arms of an angel_

_may you find some comfort here…"_

Sarah McLachlan's Angel has always been one of my favorite songs. I let the last note fade off with a mild vibrato while Jasper deliberately strummed the last chord on his guitar. Both of us stayed silent as the last hum of music sank in.

A comfortable silence.

A peaceful silence cleansed by the fading remnants of musical notes.

Jasper looked up then, a wistful smile tugging at the corners of his lips while his eyes shone. He opened his mouth to say something, but I put up my hand to stop him before he could.

"That was a cover of Sarah McLachlan's Angel. I'm Marie Whitlock. Thanks for listening." I clicked on "Stop" and ended the recording session. Releasing a huge sigh, I plopped down on my bed and buried my face in my pillows.

I need to wash this soon. It reeks of my drool. Urgh.

"That was something, Swan." Jasper gushed, "Fuck, it's always _something_when you sing." He put down his guitar – Baby, as he named it – and sat at the edge of my bed, massaging my calf, "Fucking awesome."

I turned and sat up on my bed, "Let's listen."

While Jasper played the recording, I closed my eyes and listened.

Seriously, I don't get why people like my voice. It's raspy, for one. Jasper says it's sultry, whatever the fuck that means. I sound like I'm suffering from Bronchitis or something.

"Goosebumps," Jasper broke me out of my reverie, "look at my arms. God." He rubbed them as a shiver ran through his body.

Quite a funny sight, actually. And I feel kinda proud that I triggered such a response.

"Babe, I don't get why you won't just video your whole face, or your whole body, for that matter. Not that this is not hot, but still, it's not like you're hideous or have nostril hair or a beard or whatever." Jasper shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "Don't get it."

"How many times have we talked about this Jazz? Really?" I let out a frustrated sigh. "I can't focus knowing a camera's filming me."

"I know, I know… It's just wasted, you know?" He stood up and paced around my room. "We can make it big, babe. I know it."

Okay wait before we go on and on with the never-resolved problem, let me first tell you a bit about us.

Jasper and I are not together.

As in, he's not my boyfriend.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, and I'm a Junior at UW, majoring in Communications. Jasper Whitlock Hale is a Senior majoring in Asian Languages and Literature.

So how did we meet?

One of my favorite spots to study in school is at the benches around Drumheller fountain. It can be crowded at times, no doubt, but it's pretty, and the fountain reminds me of home.

Forks is a small town 4 hours away from UW. And since it doesn't make sense for me to travel to and fro 8 hours a day, I decided to just move here and stay in a school hall instead, much to Charlie's dismay.

Charlie is the famous (or should I say infamous) Bella's-overprotective-dad-aka-Chief-of-Police in Forks.

So one fine day last year when I was studying at my usual spot at the fountain, listening to my iPod and singing along to Train's Drops of Jupiter, one irritating blonde guy decided it's okay to very rudely interrupt my peace.

He was forgiven, of course, just because he's hot. I mean, come on, a hot guy's talking to me, and Charlie's not around to threaten to burst his balls with his rifle?

HELLO FREEDOM.

"Hey, I'm Jasper. Wanna be fuck buddies?"

"Sure. Take off your pants."

…

…

…

Okay okay, I'm kidding. The real conversation went like this:

"_Hey, I'm Jasper." _

Awkward silence.

"_Erm, I didn't mean to bother you, but… Well… I was at that bench and I heard you sing…" _

More silence.

"_Erm… So I was wondering if… You could, you know… I mean, I could strum, and you, you know, sing-along for a bit…"_

Silence.

"_Okay. Sorry to bother you. Er, bye. I'll see ya-"_

"_SURE. Your place or mine?" _

I was an idiot. I mean, you can't blame me. Jasper is one hot piece of meat. And he was talking to me. And need I repeat my dad's not around?

So yea, after hot-piece-of-meat Jasper beamed at my response and announced that _"We can do it here."_, I started to feel a bit uncomfortable and regretted my decision.

Erm… Sex in public?!

I was about to apologize and turn him down when he whipped out his guitar from out nowhere.

Oh.

Ohhh.

We're not having sex.

Damn.

And then it dawned on me that he wants me to sing.

In public.

Fuck. Me.

And then he started strumming.

Fuck. Me. Hard. That's. Fucking. Hot.

And then I started drooling.

I mean, singing.

An acoustic version of Train's Drops of Jupiter.

**And Marie Whitlock was born.**

Which brings us to where we are now, in room 562 of Alder Hall, making song covers every week, and earning ourselves a pretty decent fan-base on Youtube.

"HELLOOO ISABELLA MARIE SWAN ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" Jasper hollered and waved his hand in front of my face.

Sorry guys gotta get back to the present.

"Yea I'm listening, I'm listening." I'm not, actually. "I'm not showing my face. Not now, not ever." He was about to argue, and I continued, "END of discussion, Hale. I don't think the guys will complain about my lips anyway. They can just imagine me sucking them off, or something. Which they do, apparently."

Not to confuse you or anything, I only record the lower half of my face when I sing, and that garnered a lot of "I wish those lips were on my cock" comments.

Guys.

Jasper huffed and shook his head, grabbing my face and planting an exasperated kiss on my lips and pushed me onto the bed.

"Fuck you, Swan." He leaned down and starting kissing and sucking on my neck as one of his hands cupped my already wet core.

Oh by the way, Jasper and I are fuck buddies.

Just because he's hot.

**And just because we can.**

* * *

Lyla: FUN TIMES. Okay hope you guys liked this. Reviews, please, if you don't mind?


	3. Chapter TWO

2 faves and 1 review! An improvement! Do review after you read, ok guys? It triggers me to want to write more. I've got like more than 50 hits on my story but only 1 person left a review :(

Alright moving on…

**IMAGES FOR THIS CHAPTER CAN BE FOUND ON MY BOG. LINK IS ON MY PROFILE.**

I don't own anything! **MATURE CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

**L'Enchanteresse Vocale**

**Chapter 3:**

"_Music is an outburst of the soul."  
― Frederick Delius_

* * *

So here I am, lying in bed jerking off, AGAIN.

And to no other than Isabella Marie fucking Swan's video.

Bells is not the prettiest girl I've ever met. She's not drop-dead gorgeous, nor is she the most feminine creature to ever grace the earth. She has a fresh-looking face, a decent, above-average body always covered in tees and jackets and pullovers, long, brown and wavy hair, porcelain-like skin, hot, cock-teasing lips with a sassy attitude and the most sultry, sexy voice.

I sound like I'm fucking in love, don't I.

Fucking pussy.

The first time I met Bella was three weeks before I finally asked her to sing for me.

I was practicing my guitar at one of the benches near Drumheller fountain. I don't usually practice there, but Rose had wanted to meet me that afternoon to "catch-up" and have lunch.

Rose, or Rosalie Lillian Hale, is my sister, six years older than I am, which makes her 28. Fucking old hag and her loud-mouth fiancé Emmett McCarty are getting married next month, and I have no choice but to be her motherfucking best man. Suits and I just don't match. Fuck. Anyway, she's a gynecologist at UW Medical Centre, and she's snobby as shit. She must be a really good fuck for McCarty to want to marry her.

I adore my sister though, no matter. Being a younger brother always has its benefits – take my guitar (which I named Baby), for example. It's a gift from Rose after I graduated high school, and it's a fucking vintage. An original 1939 Martin 000-42 acoustic - the very one owned by Eric Clapton. I did a research after that and found out that it was auctioned off to the highest bidder at almost 800k. I owe my sister my fucking life.

So anyway, while I was waiting for Rose, I heard a soft voice singing, and looked in her direction. Truth is, I wasn't mesmerized at first (I wouldn't have guessed she was female if not for her voice and a few tendrils of brown hair which didn't get covered by her hoodie.), but when she got to the bridge and started belting out loud, a habit which I'm sure she wasn't aware of, I swear it was the sexiest, most unpretentious voice I've ever heard. I started strumming, pretending that she was singing along to my guitar accompaniment.

I never had stalker tendencies before. In fact, I was always the one being stalked. Okay maybe just once.

It was two years back when I was still a sophomore. It all started at UWMC's emergency department. I had tripped earlier that day and sprained my ankle, so I went there to get it checked.

To cut the long story short, this tiny girl who I think was barely 16 bumped into me and instead of apologizing, clung onto my and kept calling me her "Prince Charming". Freak. Teenage girls are so fucking annoying and giggly and shit. I managed to pry her off that time, but lo and behold, SHE FUCKING FOUND ME IN SCHOOL.

She would just hide behind pillars and stalk on me. Seriously freaky. It went on for months until it just suddenly stopped one day. I don't know why or how but you bet I'm fucking glad. I was so freaked out I even checked my apartment for pinhole cameras and shit. Fucking trauma of my life.

But hey, guess what? I started stalking this brown-haired singing goddess that day onwards. The minute I whipped out my cell and started recording, I felt like a freak. I don't even feel like a freak jerking off to porn, but now here I am, breaking out in cold sweat and feeling nauseous just recording this girl.

The vocals weren't clear, since she was quite a distance away, but I still managed to jerk off to the video every night for the rest of the week.

The next time I saw her was a week later. Same day, same spot. I'd camped there on purpose, of course, and seeing her there… My dick just sprang to life. That day she sang The Script's The Man Who Can't Be Moved. You bet.

So for the next few weeks, I just waited and stalked and recorded and jerked off to her videos like the freak I am.

On the third week, though, I couldn't stand it any longer. SHE WAS SINGING ONE OF MY FAVORITE SONGS GODDAMMIT. I sucked in my breath as she belted out the chorus of Train's Drops of Jupiter, goosebumps breaking out all over my body, dick standing at attention. Bracing myself, I draped my guitar behind me, whipped out my cell and as I walked towards the goddess, I filmed, no longer fearing that she may find out. She was so engrossed, however, that she didn't notice me coming, which was a relief, of course. I didn't want to have to explain myself. I stopped recording after the bridge, and hesitantly tapped her on her shoulder. Trust me, I was fucking shaking like a pansy.

She looked up, pissed, but her eyes quickly glazed over and then the anger was gone. Huh. I knew that look. She thinks I'm hot. And that got me nervous. I was seldom, if not never, nervous. What this woman did to me. And so I stuttered and stammered like a twit. When she replied, "SURE. Your place or mine?", my cock fucking twitched. But as much as I wanted to fuck her senseless there and then, I needed to hear her sing. For me.

Marie Whitlock was born that day – a combination of both our middle names – since she "didn't want to make a name for herself".

That night, I jerked off with the most mind-blowing orgasm a hand could give. One that made my knees weak.

Isabella Marie Swan has become my Achilles' heel. Quickly but surely, I was falling for her.

The first time we had sex was after a MGMT's Electric Feel cover. Bell's fuck-hot voice made my dick grow harder and harder every time she sang "shock me like an electric feel", and by the time we were done with the recording both of us were all flushed and hot and bothered.

Mind you, it was still recording.

~~~

"_Fuck it." Jasper cursed and in crashed his lips onto Bella's soft, inviting lips. She only took a second to recover from her initial shock, and returned the kiss with equal fervor. Bella's hands raked and tugged at Jasper's hair, sending waves and waves of pleasure to his dick. _

_**This was really fucking happening**, he had thought as his hands explored her curves. _

_With the force of his hips, Jasper pushed Bella down onto her bed and just as she opened her mouth to let out a surprised shriek, Jasper dove his tongue into her mouth. Bella moaned in response and their hot, wet tongues explored each other in frenzy. He was so hard it was getting uncomfortable. He ground himself into her jeans-clad core and Bella whimpered as she thrust back, giving him permission to proceed. _

_They were sharing breaths now, and Jasper couldn't help but relish in the intimacy of breathing in the air B had just breathed deep into his lungs. Breaking the kiss, he licked Bella at the base of her throat. _

"_God, Jazz." Bella gasped as he sucked on the tender skin between her clavicles. The sounds she made were so fucking hot that he groaned. This was the woman whose image he jerked off to every night, and he couldn't believe his luck that this was really happening. _

_Jasper's thoughts were interrupted when Bella suddenly grasped his shaft through his pants. Groaning, he thrust into her hand while his own found its way to the button on her jeans and flipped it open. _

_The tension was building, and he didn't want to cum, not in his pant. So with much regret he pried Bella's hand off his shaft and started undoing his own pants and tugged it off, leaving him in only a pair of boxers. Just as quickly, he yanked his shirt off, revealing a firm and somewhat tanned body of tight, defined muscles. _

_Bella licked her lower lip, and he reveled in the fact that Bella had liked what she saw. With trembling hands, Bella reached out and, very gently, traced his body – from his chest down to his abs, and then to the V leading to his shaft. Jasper's heart soared when she let out a wistful sigh. _

_Jasper grabbed her roaming hands halting her ministration and slowly caressed up her wrist, her arms, her shoulders, down to the sides of her breasts, her waist, the base of her tee… and stopped, suddenly unsure. _

_**Is this ok? Is this… really ok? Are we overstepping the boundaries? Will this… Ruin everything? **He had thought. _

_Just as he was about to tell Bella that maybe this was a bad idea, she spoke up. "Jazz. Don't be a pussy. Do it. Take it off. Or I will rape you." _

_Jasper smirked. Throwing his doubts aside, with a swift tug he yanked Bella's top off, and drew a sharp breath. **No fucking bra.** _

"_Fuck, Bella." He gawked at her perfect, perky tits. **So fucking beautiful.** _

"_Fuck." Before he could spit any more profanities, Bella grabbed his hands and brought them to her tits. **Soft. So fucking Soft.** He fondled them, and bending down, took a taut nipple in his mouth, eliciting a moan from his goddess, all the while pinching and tugging the other nipple with his finger. _

"_Unghh… Jazz… Please…" Bella's moans shot all the way down to his dick, and, needing friction, he ground himself against her thigh. "Take it off. Unghh.. Take. It. Off." _

_Unsure of whether she was referring to her own jeans or his boxers, he released his mouth from her nipple and proceeded to take her jeans off first. _

_Lo and behold, he was rewarded by the sight of Bella's glistening core. "Bells! Fuck! You were going commando?! Fuck!" _

_Without waiting for her response, he bent down and flicked his tongue over her clit._

"_AHHH! JAZZ! Oh God!" Bella exclaimed and arched her back, digging into and grabbing her sheets. "Oh God, oh god." Bella he whimpered as Jasper lapped at her folds, sucking and biting on her clit as she thrashed around under his ministrations. _

"_Oh yes. Oh. Oh. Jazz. Oh god, Oh god… I'm… Ahhhhh!..." Bella's body convulsed as orgasm ripped through her body. _

_Without giving her time to recover, Jasper pulled his boxers off and situated his leaking head at her entrance. "Bells, please tell me you're on the pill." _

_Bella nodded, and without that much of a second thought, J plunged deep into her. _

"_CHRIST! FUCK! URNGH! SO TIGHT, SO TIGHT." He gasped as Bella moaned and whimpered. "D-did I hurt you, Bells?" he asked, sweeping her hair from her face and planting a kiss on her forehead. _

_With eyes closed, Bella shook her head. "Move, Jazz. P-Please." _

_She didn't have to ask twice. Slowly, gently, Jasper started sliding in and out of her tight, hot pussy, rolling his eyes back at the overwhelming sensation coursing through his body. He wouldn't be able to last long. This was so good. So fucking good. Bella was perfect. Even better than he'd imagined._

"_F-Faster, please. Fuck me, Jazz. Fuck me hard." _

_And that was all it took. With a feral of an animal, Jasper withdrew and started pounded into her, driving both of them into oblivion. The sound of the slapping of their skin was so erotic. Over and over he thrust his hard member into Bella as she whined and gasped and moaned. He was on the edge. He couldn't take it any longer. Sneaking his hand in between their joined bodies, Jasper rubbed her clit while the other pinched her nipple. _

"_Oh, oh, oh! YES! GOD, AH! SO GOOD! SO GOOD! FUCK! YES! YES! AHH! JAAAZZZ!" Bella's walls clamped around him as she convulsed and rode out her release. With one last thrust Jasper cried out as he spilled his release into his goddess. _

_Taking her nipple into his mouth, he gave it one last tug and lick and withdrew his semi-hard cock from her pulsating pussy. Jasper's lips found hers as they shared a chaste kiss and he gathered her in his arms, nibbling on her ear. _

"_Sleep now. We'll talk later." He murmured as they both fell into a deep slumber._

We didn't get to talk the next day, though. Bells was late for her class and I had to help her clean up the room while she prepared herself. Nor did we have the chance to talk afterwards when we met again that night, for once I appeared at her dorm Bells had pounced on me and started another round of mind-blowing sex.

I knew we were not exclusive. Bells still talks about finding her fucking "Mr. Darcy" once in a while.

But for now, she's mine. And I will do anything and everything to prove to her that if she allowed, I will be her Mr. Darcy as she my Elizabeth.

**Because I'm Jasper Whitlock Hale, fuckers.**

* * *

Lyla: Omg I hope that was ok. I've never written sex-scenes before. REVIEW PLEASE… Thank you :D


End file.
